He Always Gets What He Wants
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: Twoshot. I told myself never again. I promised myself. But he always pulls me back. He always gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

This HAS to be one of the shortest oneshots in history, but it's good. At least, I hope it is. I got this idea when I was sitting in History class one the last day of school. Where I get most of my stories since I never pay attention anyway. So I hope you like it even though you're going to be finish with it in 5 minutes. but it might be a twoshot with and alternate ending, I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I scurried around looking for my clothes that were thrown on the ground a couple of hours ago. I quickly grabbed them and threw on the bed. He stood by the window hearing my footsteps on the ground and turned around to look at me. I felt his eyes upon me but dared not to look up. I couldn't.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I was putting on my jeans.

I looked at him with disbelief. Was he really asking me this?

"I can't do this anymore," I said with a stern and steady voice. He faced down and walked to the bed. I was trying to look for my bra and he picked it up form the lamp it was hanging on. I snatched it from him. I turned around, my back facing him as I clipped it back on. He put his hand on my shoulder and I shuddered.

"Jude…" he started. But I didn't let him finish.

"No Tommy, I'm sorry, but I can't." My voice was harsh. This has been going for about 4 months. Don't ask me how it started, because I don't even know. But he was with my sister, Sadie, at least during the day. But during the night I was his.

"I'm tired of you using me as play toy." I said finally putting on my shirt.

"Jude, I'm not!" Tommy turned on the light and it burnt my eyes. I saw Tommy standing with his boxers his muscles showed. He looked straight at me.

"Tommy, why do you do this?"

We had this fight every night, and Tommy hated it. He showed it well.

"I'm not doing anything Jude." He said with a little anger in his voice.

"Tommy, you don't love me, you don't want to be with me. Yet, you call me every night. I can't do it, not anymore. I'm hurting my sister and myself."

Sadie didn't know a thing about this. About Tommy and I. About the lusting we do every night.

"Jude please…don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do this. C'mon, we do this every time and it always ends the same. So why bother?"

I hated how he was always right. I would come, I would fight, I would say "no more", go home, and then come back. But this time I was determined. This time I was sure I wasn't coming back. I wiped the sweat off my face when he spoke again.

"You know you like it," he smirked.

"Of course I do!" I yelled without thinking. I finally figured out what I said but I kept my cool.

"I love you Tommy." I confessed and moved closer to him. He looked shocked, perplexed, and relieved. The relief was confusing me. I didn't understand it.

"I know you do."

"But that's why I can't do this anymore. It's not right, you're with my sister."

I sat on the bed with my jacket at hand and he sat opposite of me, our backs facing each other. He went to grab my hand but I pulled it away quickly.

"No, don't touch me!" I yelled, "I better go. But just remember something Tom Quincy. You can't always get what you want."

He turned around to look at me. I got up from the bed and put on my jacket. I walked out the door. But I knew that tomorrow, he will call, and tomorrow I will come. I will always come.

* * *

Wow...that was short...okay..thinking...this is going to be a twoshot. The other one is going to be the same with an alternate ending...but only if ya want...it's up to you. So tell me what you think! 


	2. Alternate Ending

I actually think I like this ending better than the other one. It's more final. Anyways...here it is and I hope you like it.

* * *

Alternate Ending

He turned around to look at me. I got up from the bed and put on my jacket. I was about to walk out the door but something pulled me back. It was Tommy's hand holding mine and it soon made its way up to my arm, then to my cheek. He looked deeply into my eyes and fear took over me. I tried not to let it show. He pulled me closer and he kissed me. I was about to kiss back when I realized what was happening. I couldn't give in. I pulled away as quick as possible.

"Haven't you had enough Quincy?" I said as I looked at him with trying to keep a straight face.

"Jude, do you have any idea what all of our nights mean to me?" He asked with a quiver in his voice.

I looked him up and down. Of course I knew what they meant. I break from Sadie, a play date because Sadie's smart enough not give herself up. But I guess I'm not smart enough, people do crazy things when they're in love. He looked at me for a response so decided to speak up.

"Of course, it means a break from Sadie," I said with a shrug.

"No! This has nothing to do with Sadie. These nights that we share, they mean the world to me. Jude, I…I love you," He said very bluntly.

I guess he was waiting for me to do something drastic because he winced when he said that. I just looked at Tommy with an emotionless face. He couldn't have loved me. There was no way.

"If you love me, then how come when I'm under you, and I look into your eyes, I don't see it? I don't see love, not even care, all I see is lust." I said holding my tears back pretty good.

"Jude, I love you, I really do. The only reason I'm going with Sadie is because I can't have you." He confessed.

I jumped in quickly, "Tommy, you have me now. You have me every…single…night. I'm legal now too. I've been legal for 3 months. So tell me Tommy, why are you still holding on to Sadie?"

He couldn't answer. He just stood their. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Give up on your excuses, because you have no more left to use."

I walked out and went to my car. I looked up at the bedroom window. Tommy was staring at me. I swore I saw a tear fall down his cheek. But he missed his chance. He screwed this up. For once, Tom Quincy didn't get what he wanted. And for the first time in 4 month, I knew, I was never going to see that bedroom, ever again.

* * *

Soooooo...watcha think? Which one do you like better? please review! 


End file.
